Regrets
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Dengan surat didalam botol ini aku berharap.../for Eyeshield 21 Awards April-Mei: Dream.


Regrets

By LalaNur Aprilia

Disclaimer: Sampe author nangis gelindingan ampe berdarah-darah atau author berhenti makan _L*ys_ selamanya juga EYESHIELD 21 CUMA PUNYA RIICHIRO INAGAKI SAMA YUUSUKE MURATA! AUTHOR GAK PUNYA APA-APA KECUALI TANGAN DAN IDE BUAT NGETIK INI!

For ES21 Awards Reborn April-Mei: Dream

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO MERAJALELA, DAPAT MENYEBABKAN DIARE, MUNTAH-MUNTAH, SERTA KEGALAUAN DAN KEGILAAN YANG MELANDA JIWA DAN RAGA!

DLDR

~~oo00oo~~

Ruangan itu gelap. Gelap karena memang lampu di matikan dan kain korden yang tertutup. Kalau ditelusuri lagi, didalam sana banyak kertas berserakan di lantai ataupun di meja. Lalu kalau diperhatikan lagi, ada sosok pria dewasa sedang terduduk di kursinya dan menatap secarik kertas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menghela napas dan menatap amplop cokelat disebelahnya.

Kembali ia menghela napas dan melihat cahaya yang memaksa masuk diantara kain korden yang menutupi sinar cahaya yang masuk.

Ia perhatikan kembali secarik surat yang ia baca tadi. Ia robek kertas itu menjadi kecil-kecil dan ia buang ke sembarang arah.

~~oo00oo~~

Menjadi seorang penulis yang tak dikenal itu memang tak mudah. Unsui tau itu. Dia rasakan dengan seluruh tubuhnya sendiri semenjak 15 tahun yang lalu.

Kedua orang tua-nya meninggalkannya, adik kembarnya terlibat pergaulan bebas. Dan dia sendiri hanya bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dengan menjadi pengantar Koran keliling dan sesekali menulis—meski akhirnya gagal juga. Ia tau.

Ia dan adiknya sekarang tinggal di kota kecil dekat pelabuhan. Meski kecil, setidaknya tempat itu cukup untuk mereka berdua. Yaah… meski adiknya juga tak pernah pulang ke rumah. Paling sering satu tahun sekali. Itu pun tidak sampai setengah hari.

Ia sendiri sering merasa kesepian. Berada sendiri dirumahnya dengan kumpulan kertas yang menggoreskan tulisan tangannya yang rapih.

Tak banyak yang memandang Unsui sebagai orang baik. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya melihat latar belakang keluarganya, bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Mungkin karena itu juga ia selalu sendirian.

Kadang ia sendiri berpikir, untuk apa hidup ini jika hanya diisi oleh mimpi yang tak tercapai.

~~oo00oo~~

Pagi itu, Unsui terbangun karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu didepan rumahnya. Ia pun berusaha bangun sambil sesekali mengucek matanya. Ia buka kunci pintu rumahnya. Sempat terbesit pikiran bahwa siapa yang sudi mengunjunginya. Dan sedikit berharap kalau adiknya pulang sehingga ia tak perlu sendirian.

Namun, yang ia temukan justru seorang gadis berperawakan mungil dengan rambut pirang bergelombang yang dihiasi bunga berwarna biru dan _dress _warna biru laut dan mata berwarna _metal blue_ sedang tersenyum polos padanya.

"Selamat pagi tetangga baru~ senang sekali bertemu denganmu. Ahaha. Hei, hei, maaf ya jika aku tidak sopan, tapi bolehkah aku pinjam sebungkus teh dan mentega? Aku lupa membelinya saat sampai disini. Bolehkah? Bolehkah? Ah, ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku~~ namaku Natsume Akira~~ aku tinggal diseberang sana bersama kakakku~~ siapa namamu? Kau tinggal dengan siapa? Uwaa… kau tinggi sekali ya~~"

Unsui hanya terdiam. Bukannya tak bisa berkata-kata, tapi bagaimana dia mau bicara jika gadis dihadapannya ini terus menyerocos tanpa henti. Bahkan dia masih menyerocos tak jelas tanpa ia bertanya apapun pada gadis ini—yang diketahui bernama Akira.

Menyadari gelagat aneh Unsui, Akira berhenti menyerocos tak jelas. Ia tersenyum kikuk dan berdehem sekali. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Akira sambil tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Unsui." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hee… namamu Unsui yaa… ah, hei hei…kau tinggal dengan siapa? Kok sepertinya aura rumahmu suram sekali. Apa kau tinggal sendirian?" cerocos Akira lagi. Unsui hanya diam tak menatap lagi gadis kecil itu. Merasa ucapannya salah, Akira berhenti berkata-kata.

"Mau ke rumahku tidak? Hari ini kakakku beres-beres untuk toko. Kau pasti suka deh." Ajak (atau lebih tepat disebut 'paksa') Akira. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Akira langsung menarik tangan Unsui dan mengajaknya ke rumahnya.

Mereka sampai disebuah rumah kayu minimalis. Halaman depannya tak terlalu besar dan hanya ada sebuah pintu dan jendela berukuran sedang yang mirip etalase. Akira membuka pintu rumahnya dan mencari-cari kakaknya.

"Ah, silahkan duduk dulu. Aku akan mencari kakakku dan membuatkan minuman." Ujar Akira sopan. Padahal baru saja tadi ia mengetuk pintu rumah Unsui dan dengan santainya ingin meminjam sebungkus teh.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot…" tolak Unsui halus. Namun Akira pura-pura tak mendengar dan memasuki dapur.

"Akira, sudah pulang? Dengan siapa?" muncul sosok berambut cokelat ikal bermata _blue metal _dari dapur. Mungkin ini kakak yang dimaksud Akira tadi.

"Kak, ini tetangga baru kita. Namanya Unsui. Unsui, ini kakakku, Naddelyn." Akira saling memperkenalkan mereka.

"_Yoroshiku, _Natsume Naddelyn _desu_." Kata Naddelyn sopan sambil membungkukan badan. "Ngomong-ngomong Akira, sudah beli teh dan mentega?" tanya Naddelyn dan disambut cengiran polos Akira. "Belum."

"Ya ampun… cepat beli sana. Kau mau kelaparan?" ancam Naddelyn membuat Akira meringis dan mengambil tas jinjingnya.

"Biar kuantarkan." Tawar Unsui dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Akira, sedangkan Naddelyn menghela napas karena sifat adiknya yang tidak sopan itu.

~~oo00oo~~

Akhirnya, Akira dan Unsui berjalan menyusuri kota kecil itu. Berkali-kali Akira memekik girang ketika melihat laut sedangkan Unsui hanya diam saja melihat mata Akira yang berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Habisnya…di kotaku dulu jauuuuh sekali dari laut. Jadinya aku tidak pernah ke laut…" keluh Akira saat ditanyai oleh Unsui. Unsui mengangguk paham.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kakakmu manis sekali. Jauh beda denganmu." Kata Unsui mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Akira tertawa lepas.

"Percaya atau tidak, kakakku itu laki-laki lho." Ucap Akira polos membuat Unsui tercengang. Melihat ekspresi Unsui, Akira kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga orang-orang yang hendak pergi dengan kapal memperhatikannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau kaget. Banyak yang bilang kakakku manis seperti perempuan juga karena rambutnya yang sebahu itu. Banyak juga cowok yang terperangkap dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Lalu cowok itu berakhir mendapat ciuman panas dari piring pizza." Cerita Akira membuat Unsui tertawa kecil. Melihat senyuman Unsui membuat Akira ikut tersenyum.

Selama perjalanan dan di toko sekalipun, Akira lebih banyak bercerita. Dan dari situ pula Unsui mengetahui kalau ibunya adalah orang asing yang menurunkan rambut pirang milik Akira itu dan juga alasan Akira dan kakaknya pindah dari ibukota ke kota kecil ini karena mereka ingin lebih mandiri (Unsui tertawa kecil mendengar cerita kalau ayahnya dan Naddelyn sempat ngambek-ngambekan karena hal ini). Dan karena itu Unsui mendapat kesimpulan kalau Akira adalah anak ceria yang tidak bisa diam dan mudah berteman.

"Oh iya Unsui, keluargamu itu seperti apa?" tanya Akira saat mereka berjalan pulang.

Unsui diam. Ia menatap hamparan pasir putih disebelahnya yang membatasi samudera dengan daratan. Unsui menghela napas pelan.

"Bisa dibilang aku dari keluarga _broken home_. Aku tinggal disini sendiri. Adikku juga tidak tinggal bersamaku lagi." Kata Unsui sambil tersenyum miris.

"Begitu… lalu sehari-hari kau mengerjakan apa?" tanya Akira.

"Sehari-hari aku berjualan Koran keliling. Dan… menulis beberapa novel."

"Eeeh? Kau penulis novel?!" Akira terkaget mendengar pernyataan Unsui.

"Tapi bisa dibilang aku ini penulis gagal. Hasil tulisanku tak pernah diterima dimanapun. Mereka bilang aku masih harus banyak belajar, padahal sudah 15 tahun aku belajar menulis." Ucap Unsui miris

"Heh? Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Akira.

"Duapuluh lima." Jawab Unsui singkat

"Heeh? Berarti kau belajar menulis sejak umur sepuluh tahun? _Sugoii_…" komentar Akira. Unsui hanya diam.

"Lalu? Teman-temanmu bagaimana?"

"Teman?"

"Iya, teman."

"Aku tidak punya teman."

Sekali lagi, Akira terdiam. Ia menunduk menatap kakinya yang dilapisi sendal selop dengan hiasan bunga. Tak ada satupun suara memecah keheningan mereka.

"Kalau begitu… kau mau jadi temanku?"

Unsui menatap Akira. Iris _metal blue_nya menatap iris _onyx _Unsui lurus. Unsui terdiam sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Mata Akira membulat bahagia. Ia tersenyum dan menggandeng Unsui dan berlari ke rumah Akira.

Akhirnya hari pertama mereka berteman ditandai mereka berlarian menuju rumah Akira.

~~oo00oo~~

Unsui datang ke rumah Akira pagi-pagi karena permintaan langsung dari gadis ceria dan berisik itu. Kakaknya sedang kuliah, jadi Akira harus menjaga toko buatannya dengan kakaknya. Unsui mengetuk pintu rumah dan disambut suara 'Tunggu sebentar' dari dalam. Usnui menatap ke etalase toko roti Akira dan Naddelyn. Masih kosong tentu saja. Ini masih pukul 7 pagi. Seharusnya toko ini sudah siap untuk buka setengah jam lagi. Tapi mengingat kebiasaan jam karet Akira, entah Unsui atau Naddelyn berusaha memaklumi (meski Naddelyn harus memarahi Akira berkali-kali)

Akhirnya pintu kayu itu terbuka menampilkan Akira yang hanya memakai kaus putih dan celana jeans selutut serta rambut yang berantakan. Bukan itu yang Unsui perhatikan, tetapi lengan putih Akira yang ter-ekspos jelas karena memang kaus-nya tanpa lengan. Akira berdehem.

"Jadi tuan, kau mau membantuku membereskan toko ini atau memperhatikanku layaknya _pedobear _menatap mangsa?" sindir Akira.

"Apa itu pertanyaan atau sindiran?"

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa, yang pasti kau masuk dulu. Ayo!"

~~oo00oo~~

Hari itu, toko sangat ramai. Akira sendiri kerepotan, tapi dia tetap tersenyum ramah dan melayani pelanggan. Bahkan dia sampai memakai sepatu roda dengan alasan agar lebih cepat (dan kemudian sekitar 15x menabrak meja. Ditulis di papan tulis dengan Unsui sebagai pencatat)

Setelah toko mulai sepi, Akira menyodorkan segelas es jeruk pada Unsui. Unsui hanya menerimanya dan meletakkannya di meja. Akira duduk di kursinya dan melepaskan sepatu roda yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Keheningan melanda mereka selama beberapa menit.

"Unsui…apa kau menyerah pada mimpimu?"

Unsui menatap Akira. Akira menatapnya balik dengan serius.

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?" tanya Unsui balik.

"Kau pernah bilang kau ingin jadi novelis kan? Apa kau sudah menyerah dengan mimpimu itu?" tanya Akira serius. Unsui hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu. Apa kau mau menggapai mimpimu itu lagi?" tanya Akira. Unsui menatapnya dengan tatapan heran dan hendak protes "Kumohon…"

"Kenapa?"

Akira diam sejenak, lalu tersenyum miris.

"Aku ingin melihat orang lain mendapatkan impiannya sedangkan aku tak akan bisa menggapainya."

Dan demi apapun, Unsui tak pernah mengerti apa maksud perkataannya.

~~oo00oo~~

Langkah kakinya menelusuri bibir pantai. Ombak-ombak kecil berhamburan membawa serta hewan-hewan laut kecil. Pemuda dengan iris _onyx _gelap itu terduduk dan menatap lautan dengan tatapan sedih.

Ia sama sekali tidak tau alasan Akira dan kakaknya pindah ke kota kecil ini adalah karena ingin menyembuhkan penyakit Akira. Sejak kecil Akira sudah terkena penyakit jantung ringan dan hanya bisa diobati di kota kecil ini. Tapi sayangnya Akira egois tak ingin diobati dengan alasan kalau dia sudah tak punya harapan lagi. Sejak awal ia sudah membuang harapan untuk hidup.

Akhirnya ia mengerti maksud ucapan Akira yang memintanya menggapai kembali mimpinya.

Karena ia tak mau orang lain menyerah dan membuang mimpi dan harapan sepertinya.

Tak sengaja ia temukan sebuah botol kecil berisi surat. Ia ingat sebelum ia tau Akira terkena penyakit, Unsui mengajaknya bermain di laut dan mengajarinya membuat pesan didalam botol dan dihanyutkan ke laut. Ia masih ingat wajah Akira yang antusias ketika membuat surat didalam botol. Ia buka botol itu dan melihat isinya.

Setelah membacanya, setetes demi setetes air mata membasahi surat itu. Ia menyesal. Ia merasa bodoh telah membuang mimpinya. Ia beruntung masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup dan menggapai impiannya kembali. Ia tak pernah berpikir bagaimana jika ada orang yang tidak pernah diberi kesempatan lagi.

Ia menyesal, dan ia berjanji tak akan mengulangi kebodohan yang sama.

~~oo00oo~~

"Hei, sudah lihat buku terbaru itu belum?"

"Sudah, sudah. Buku yang benar-benar bagus. Aku sampai menangis."

"Katanya buku itu diambil dari pengalaman asli penulisnya lho."

"Serius? Sedih sekali…"

"Iya. Tapi begitu seminggu peluncuran langsung menarik perhatian dunia lho~"

"Eh? Serius?"

Sosok dibelakang gadis-gadis yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu terdiam dan menatap jejeran buku dihadapannya. Ia ambil buku bersampul berwarna kecoklatan yang dipadu dengan warna-warna lain untuk menguatkan suasana cerita sambil tersenyum. Ia baca ringkasan dibalik sampul buku itu dan meletakannya kembali ke tempat semula.

~~oo00oo~~

"_Hei, di laut begini kita harus apa?"_

"_Hm… mau coba menulis surat didalam botol?"_

"_Eeeh? Seperti di cerita peri?"_

"_Iya. Menurut legena zaman dulu, kalau kita menulis harapan kita di kertas lalu kita hanyutkan ke laut bersama botol kaca, harapan kita yang ditulis didalam kertas akan terkabul."_

"_Benarkah? Aku mauuu!"_

"_Iya. Ayo tulis sama-sama."_

"_Unsui-kun tulis apa?"_

"_Yaah…setiap tahun selalu sama. Aku hanya ingin adikku pulang meski hanya sekali."_

"_hee…begitu ya."_

"_Kau sendiri?"_

"_Ng… bukan sesuatu yang spesial kok…"_

"_Tahun depan, kau mau menemaniku kesini lagi kan?"_

"_Aku selalu ingin menulis pesan seperti ini lagi."_

~~oo00oo~~

_Dengan surat didalam botol ini aku berharap_

_Aku hanya ingin diberi kesempatan sekali lagi_

_Meski aku buang segala harapan untuk hidup_

_Aku ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi dapat merasakan indahnya mencapai mimpi_

_**Tears of Regrets**_

_**Unsui Akira**_

~~oo00oo~~

END

~~oo00oo~~

**Behind the scene**

*kehilangan nyawa*

HUWAAAAA! APAAN INI?! SAYA NYAMPAH LAGI DI AWARDS?! YA AMPUUUNN! *jedotin pala ke korsi*

Ekhem ekhem. saya kembali membawa fic geje bin abal buat awards. Hehehe… padahal seharusnya saya kerjain tugas liburan *dirajam gunting*

Oke, saya yakin kalian bosen bacanya. Saya juga bosen kok :v

Dan sekali lagi saya menjadikan Unsui sasaran empuk. Susah punya muka-muka orang di-_bully _:v *ditenggelemin*

Fic ini terisnpirasi saat saya nonton video Regret Message Ballad ver by Gero. Sumfah keren banget masyaallah… dan muncullah ide fic ini. Whuahahahaha *hei*

Jadiii… kalau ada kesamaan judul dan cerita, ini murni ketidaksengajaan dan juga pengalaman asli saya dicampur jadi satu. Wokwokwokwokwo.

Nah, review please?

13-04-2014 12:36 pm


End file.
